Td Hf
by SeigaKaku
Summary: Tsuruya hates the rain so she stays at school hoping the storm will pass, but who does she run into? Well, Itsuki of course! Tsuruya x Itsuki


"Ah, Tsuruya-san, how are you?"

"Oh! Koizumi-kun, It's just you." Tsuruya smiled. Itsuki frowned; she realized that might have come out wrong. She looked through the school doors, pouring rain. She disliked it. She chuckled finally, "Are you stuck here too?"

"Because of the rain? Oh…yeah." Itsuki nodded. She chuckled again and when she stopped she still smiled. He liked her laugh, it was a bit annoying at first but he'd grown fond of it. He decided to explain himself, "Suzumiya-san wants me to clean up the clubroom. Asahina-san, Nagato-san and her were cooking today in there today. The kitchen is down the hall so it wasn't to bad they did it in there."

Itsuki rubbed his head and laughed as he finished talking. Tsuruya chuckled, thus revealing her fang. She took a greatly exaggerated step forward and waltzed over to Itsuki. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and smiled. She looked up and grinned, "Want some help?"

Itsuki smiled and nodded, "Yes, Tsuruya-san, that would be great."

--

"What a mess! You said it wasn't to bad!" Tsuruya exclaimed looking at the messy room. The SOS-brigade did some pretty neat things, messy, but neat.

"Perhaps my perception of not to bad differs from yours?" Itsuki smiled. Tsuruya pouted, she'd offered so she wouldn't argue. She and Itsuki got to clean the messy clubroom right away. She went about picking up the various costumes thrown about the room. She could imagine Haruhi dressing Yuki and Mikuru up in maid costumes or in fancy aprons or something. Basically that was what was thrown about the room, in costume matters.

She held up a maid dress and looked at inquisitively. At that moment Itsuki returned from bringing some dishes and mixing equipment to the kitchen room. "Ah, looking at Asahina-san's costume? Suzumiya-san had her try it on. Y'know…you'd probably look really cute in whatever Suzumiya-san decided to dress you up in if you were a member of the brigade." Itsuki chuckled but Tsuruya became embarrassed (something Itsuki hadn't ever seen before in her) and denied this saying that wouldn't be true.

She quickly put the rest of the costumes away in the closet. She then helped put away food and cooking ingredients away. When she got to the kitchen Itsuki relieved her of some of the food. He put it in the fridge and found a note attached to a plate of cake (more like a quarter of what the cake was originally). "What's taking you so long in there?" Tsuruya asked putting some plates in the sink and running water on them.

"Asahina-san left me some cake for cleaning up, want to share?" He smiled looking back. Tsuruya nodded happily, a reward for a job well done. She hurried back to the clubroom; she noticed it was still pouring rain. She sighed. She didn't want to get wet on her way 'home'.

Itsuki returned with the two plates of cake. Tsuruya was estatically laughing when he brought it to her. She took an immediate bite and remarked, "Ah I should really join them when they cook! This is so good, Na!"

Itsuki nodded, "Yeah. I regret missing out on it. I bet Kyon wasn't pleased with it though."

Tsuruya laughed loudly, "Is he...Ahahahaha, ever please with Suzumiya's plots? Ahahahaha." Itsuki considered this and agreed with her. The two continued to eat their brigade cake and when finished Tsuruya brought the plates to the kitchen.

"Ahahahaha, The kitchen club is coking to be so made when they have to do all those dishes tomorrow." Tsuruya chuckled. She said 'tomorrow' so the first two o's couldn't be heard. It sounded like she was purring 'tmmmmow'.

"Well, we're all done, Tsuruya-san. Suppose we have to go." Itsuki smiled. Tsuruya pouted and explained how she rather detested the rain. Contrary to what it would seem, as in that she did like the rain.

"I'll stay here all night, if it means not getting wet." She pouted. She almost broke into a fit of giggles though; the thought of sleeping in the school amused her.

Itsuki went over to the closet and dug around until he found what he was searching for. Tsuruya was getting anxious waiting for him to reply. "Aha! Here it is!" He pulled himself out of the closet and waved around his findings, an umbrella. Tsuruya lit up but then looked irritated.

"So, you had an umbrellas this WHOLE time while I've been in a rut about getting wet? Koizumi-san! You're so mean!" She pouted again, but this only caused Itsuki to laugh. She didn't like being laugh at like that, though she had a feeling Itsuki wouldn't laugh at her.

"I just remembered it. I'll walk you home, so you won't get wet. Would that make you not mad at me?" Itsuki asked tilting his head. Tsuruya giggled and explained she wasn't really angry. Itsuki grabbed his coat and the two started down the stairway to the first floor. There were a few other student s staying late for their club activities but Itsuki and Tsuruya ignored them and they ignored Tsuruya and Itsuki.

When they got outside Itsuki opened the umbrella, having Tsuruya scold him for trying to open it inside claiming it was bad luck, and lifted it over his head. Tsuruya was rather quiet now. "So, where do you stay?" Itsuki asked trying to make conversation.

Tsuruya smiled, "I live down there." She pointed to the street they were turning onto. She laughed.

"What are you laughing about now?" He asked curiously. Tsuruya shook her head and said it was nothing. Itsuki decided to not go any farther with the subject.

When they reached Tsuruya's house, Itsuki noted it was rather dark inside. Tsuruya smiled and thanked Itsuki for walking her home and for keeping her dry.

"Well, thank you for helping me clean up Tsuruya-san." He smiled. Tsuruya turned to go but turned around and smiled. She reached up on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss on Itsuki's cheek. He pulled herself back down, spun around and told him to be careful on his way home and bid him a goodnight. 

Itsuki smiled, "See you at school tomorrow. " He waved and she waved back replying 'yep'. When she was good and inside he turned to left. It would have been rude to not make sure she got in safe and all right. 


End file.
